Death's Awakening
by Valeaze
Summary: Aro of the Volturi is calculating, cold, and a liar, but we mustn't forget that he once felt the searing pain of a vampire's venom scorching through his veins. How did this happen? Read and find out.


**Disclaimer: You know Twilight's not mine! I wouldn't even dare to take credit for the genius that is Stephanie Meyer. All I own is Enomis (and I can make him as vampirically hot as I want...so there...LOL :P)**

_No, please, not like this. Stop please._

Running, running, running; this was all he could remember. He had no idea how long he had been, but he knew that if he stopped it meant his death. Why he had run into the dark forest he had no idea, but as twigs and leaves flayed his face and scoured his bare feet he felt nothing. All he felt was the steady pounding of his heart as the fear he had kept at bay tried to envelop him. As he strained his ears to listen to the sounds around him he heard a deep rumble of laughter. It seemed to boom through the trees and echo in the pitch black night. As he turned to look behind him his foot caught on something; in the dark blanket of night he could not see it nor did he care what it was. He was sent plummeting down a small hill and forcibly got himself to stop. He was quickly on his feet again as if nothing had interrupted his adrenaline pumped run. How long could he keep up with this? How long could he run before the burst of frenzied speed ended? He didn't know nor did he care; as long as he got away it didn't matter if his lungs and heart nearly burst with the effort and his muscles tore from the strain, he would escape. As the forest edge came into view tears weld in his eyes nearly blinding him. _Just a little further, soon I'll see the village and then I might be-- _A solid force slammed into his side and propelled him into a nearby tree. He lay there dazed unsure of what had happened and why, when he had been so close, had the gods seen fit to punish him. A dark shadow suddenly loomed over him and he looked into the hauntingly pale face of his pursuer. Crimson eyes looked deep into his dark ones and a white stone hand shot out and grabbed him by the throat, lifting him high from the ground. He tried to struggle and clawed at the hand that crushed his neck; silent screams tearing from his throat. The pale creature smirked and shook its head.

"That was fun, watching you run like that. Too bad it makes no difference. Now stop being stupid."

The pale thing threw him down to the ground, "What is your name? I like getting know my prey before I kill them", it smiled.

After waiting a few moments and receiving no answer the creature grabbed his prey's hair and pulled him towards its beautiful face. _Just a boy, no more than 20 probably._

"I asked you a question, you will answer" it hissed.

"Aro," he replied weakly.

"You see, that wasn't so hard. And my name is Enomis. Now that we know each other—"

"What are you?" Aro asked in barely a whisper.

"Hmm, you really don't want to know, but I'll tell you anyway. You deserve a...dying wish" he said with a smirk, "I'm a monster who feeds off you humans to sustain myself. Call me what you wish."

Aro was speechless; this was a nightmare, it couldn't be true. _Stories to scare me, not truth._

"Enough talk," Enomis said, interrupting Aro's dark thoughts.

"What will you do to me?"

Enomis smirked, then quickly pulled Aro's head back, exposing his pale neck. The horror in Aro's face couldn't be described, he was beyond screams. As cold stone teeth sunk into his flesh he saw his every moment of life flash by his eyes, every face that he had cared for. _Mother, Father, Didyme; please...I..._

Suddenly the greatest pain he could ever imagine erupted through his blood, burning through him without remorse. An inhuman cry of agony exploded from his mouth. He tried to thrash and claw at his flesh to stop the burning pain, but he just couldn't find the strength to move. From the haze that surrounded him he thought he heard voices, but he couldn't be sure, the pain was too great for him to care for such things. He eyes darted from side to side as he felt the ground instead of the strange cold hands of Enomis. There was now only darkness as he was enveloped into oblivion.

The pain was finally subsiding, after what seemed like an eternity of burning pain. Aro thought he heard more voices, but he couldn't be sure.

"It's not natural..."

"His skin..."

"We should kill him while..."

All bits and pieces of conversations that he could hear swirling around him, he couldn't make sense out of a single one. The pain was suddenly gone. That was when he felt a strangely warm hand on his wrist.

_Poor boy, at least he's now at peace. Didn't even have a chance at life._

What was that? That didn't sound like a voice around him; it sounded out of place with the other voices.

"The boy is dead, his heart has ceased to beat."

_Dead? Surely I'm not dead, can't they see that?_

Aro's eyes began to flutter and were suddenly opened. Everything was clearer, more defined and he felt better than he had ever felt in his entire life. All his senses were heightened ten-fold. He grabbed the man who had declared him dead, looking into his horror-streaked face. In the man's eyes Aro saw his reflection; crimson eyes looked back at him. And suddenly a myriad of images, voices, and memories invaded his mind. Every thought the man had ever had flowed freely into Aro's mind; the first time he had spoken, the love for his wife, the pride in his children, the fear for this demon who held him. Aro gasped...and took in the fresh and new scent of human blood.

Everything was a blur from that point on. As his eyes finally focused he looked around at the carnage that he had surely caused. The bodies of the twelve people lay lifeless and broken around him. Once the scent had entered his senses all was lost. His newly acquired claws had torn through the flesh of that man life a knife through wet paper and Aro could not stop himself. Screams of pure terror had echoed through the room from the four people who were attending him, but it wasn't long before he silenced them and drank the crimson wine that coursed through their veins. Their screams had called eight more people to see what the commotion was...which had ended badly, for them at least. And now Aro stood among the massacre he had created. He was horrified, but also felt a sheer jolt of excitement. The power coursing within him was absolutely amazing and wondrous, he couldn't believe it. He also felt extremely sated, as disgusting as that sounded. Before more witnesses appeared he had to disappear. He looked through the open window and realized that he was three floors above the ground. _I'll die if I try to jump that...but...he said I was dead. _What did this mean? He had to find Enomis—_Enomis! He could do the impossible when he was chasing me..._ Aro heard more voices, but he knew they were very far away, not even in the building. He laughed at the new increase in all senses, but quickly focused on the task at hand. He stepped onto the ledge of the window and looked up and saw the fearful face of a woman in the building across from him. He smirked and jumped.

He landed perfectly.

The screams of the woman made him laugh again. She thought he was dead, but he never felt so alive in his life. He ran into the night, the wind whipping through his midnight black hair, beginning his search for the one who had given him such a wondrous gift.

**Wow, that was random. I was listening to music and this just came to me. That's how I usually get my story ideas, but this one just hit me like a bus and I just had to write it down. So, what did you think?? Was it good?? bad?? I really think Aro needs a past too. I don't know if I'll continue this, but maybe I'll write one for Caius and Marcus too! And possibly their wives. That would be cool!! Anywho, PLEASE!! Review!! LOL :P**


End file.
